Dragons and Stuff Episodes
Dragons and Stuff Podcast To listen to the full season of Dragons and Stuff episodes in podcast form, visit Dragons and Stuff on player.fm. Video Video links to every episode are included below, along with a brief recap of each episode. Episode 1 - Stride Boldly Forth Join Alex, Quigley, Krag, Leera, and Markus begin their quest for fame and fortune as epic heroes. Unfortunately, the town of Trapsborough has had little need for heroics of late, but that all changes when a group of travelers is attacked on the road, and Father Langdon is taken prisoner by a group of villains known as the Red Masked Mercenaries. Will Krag and company be able to save the day? Or will Markus convince the party to take the money and run? Episode 2 - Monsters, Mayhem & Midnight Meetings Stuff has not been going well for Krag and company. Their investigation of the alchemist fire put them face to face with a monstrous boar, and though they survived, the following morning they find Squire Quigley has been kidnapped. The party sets off in search of their companion and lean some unexpected information about a local alchemist named Simon Yabbit. Episode 3 - Find the Priest. Save the Squire The party was unable to gather any more information regarding Quigley or Father Langdon's whereabouts, so Brother Herman York provides the party with a "divine compass" by which leads them to an abandoned watch post where the party is able to return with a captive for the local jail. Afterwards the party gets another job working for Madnick Modelle. Only time will tell if the party is able to finally succeed. Episode 4 - Legends of the Sunken Temple The party prepares to enter the marshes south of Trapsborough in search of a long forgotten temple, but they soon find that the land is a harsh and unforgiving place. Danger lurks in the bushes, under the water, and hangs in the foul air. Meanwhile the party finds that they have a greater link to the mystery that lies within the sunken temple when they discover images of Krag's hammer "Nancy" etched into the stone of the temple. After several trials they reach the final chamber of the temple where they break an ancient seal, and release a dark malevolent force into the world. Episode 5 - Are We the Good Guys? The party begins a slow trek back to Trapsborough. Making their way through the swamp, they encounter a swarm of stirges, which Squire Quigley would come to coin as "Batsquitoes". Lady Alex falls asleep while on her watch, leading the party to discover that they have been robbed of some of their possessions. Krag, loses his gold, Leera loses 2 sunrods, Alex loses a tanglefoot bag, Markus loses some rations and Quigley loses a collapsible 10-foot poll. The party jumps into action when they encounter local farmer Earl Cabbot who's children and animals are in danger from a fire that appears to have been started by the spirit that the party unleashed from the temple. Madnick Modelle is surprised to see the party return and hints that they may have something to do with "the prophecy", and unleashes an enchanted suit of armor on the party. After returning to the Church of Percival, Father Langdon reveals to the party that he was behind his own kidnapping and provides additional details to the party about the prophecy Madnick mentioned. Episode 6 - To Catch a Wizard The party meets with scholar, Penelope "Penny" Green at the town archives in hopes of learning more about the prophecy, only to find out that the archives have been robbed of this information. Mr. Jones arrives at The Mouse & Moth Inn to negotiate a potential truce between the party and the Red Masked Mercenaries requesting a return of the bodies of their men killed at the sawmill, a return of the crates of alchemist fire that the party took, and a return of Lewis. The party proceeds to on to search the home of Mortifor in hopes of finding more details about the prophecy of Woe. Episode 7 - Trial by Earth, Wind & Fire The team explores "The Box" that they find at Mortifor's home and find they can communicate with him through a crystal ball that they find. Mortifor revelas more about the prophecy and the disciples who are tasked with recovering the aspects of Woe, while conveying his concern about reuniting the aspects and whether this would save the world or destroy it. Deciding they are the disciples that Mortifor speaks of, they accept his challenge to prove their worth and are eventually able to claim the second aspect of Woe, The Codex of Woe. The party then sets about executing a plan to free Lewis from the Trapsborough jail so he can be returned to the Red Masked Mercenaries. Episode 8 - Boxes, Bear Traps & Bluff Checks The party is questioned about the late night jailbreak. Then using methods that may irreparably damage the terms of their truce with the Red Masked Mercenaries, Krag questions Lewis about the base of operations for for the red masked bandits. While returning to the home of Simon Yabbit to retrieve the alchemist fire, the party encounters a rash of angry cadavers that must be dealt with and Lewis is eventually freed to return to his mercenary companions. Episode 9 - Home is Where the Heart Stops The party is caught off guard by an ambush at The Mouse & Moth Inn, during which they are assisted in battle by the brave town guardsman, Jonathan. An interrogation of one of the members of the ambush reveals the group to be devotees and followers of the goddess Lunai, who the party has heard mention of many times in the prophecy of Woe. Mortifor suggests that following up on Lady Leera's vision in which she was visited by The Fifth Priest of Woe, may be the best course of action to discover how the prophecy will unfold. Episode 10 - Under New Management Markus follows up with Mortifor and Penelope Green to learn more about the prophecy of Woe. Together they discover the burial place of The Fifth Priest of Woe, which is a place Leera saw in her vision a few nights prior. Maizy Dunn, the proprietor of The Mouse & Moth Inn gives the party a strange metal box, which they must solve the mystery of in order to understand it's purpose. A change in leadership is agreed upon when Markus is able to wrest control of the group away from Krag, and the party takes up residence in the old home of Simon Yabbit. After several battles the party finally arrives at the site of the tomb in Leera's vision. Episode 11 - The Tomb of Your Dreams The party descends into the tomb from Leera's vision. After traversing the challenges of the tomb, the spirit of The Fifth Priest of Woe merges with Leera, who tells the party, "that which is dead may never rise", and insists that the party bring the shattered aspects of Woe to him and him alone. Game Master Evil Jim Jam introduces the term "#MarkusReasons" for the very first time. After emerging from the tomb, the party returns to home of Simon Yabbit where they have claimed squatters rights, and are awoken the next morning by a blood curdling scream. The party also "levels up" to level 4. Episode 12 - A Spiritual Connection Lady Leera is found to be unresponsive and the party rushes her to The Church of Percival for help. Brother York is found to have resumed his duties as head of the church given Father Langdon's increasing illness. He quickly determines that Leera's condition was caused by her contact with The Fifth Priest of Woe. Word of Krag's desecration of the group's room at the The Mouse & Moth Inn results in the towns people giving the party a very chilly receiption. Jonathan tells the party about his new medal of heroism for his swift actions during the attack on the Mouse & Moth. After defeating a monster comprised of sludgewater, found in the main fountain of Trapsborough, the party returns to the Mouse & Moth where Krag issues an apology to Maizy Dunn, which appears to soften the cold demeanor of the inn's proprietor. Episode 13 - Environmental Disaster Relief Dealing with the fallout from the elemental they faced in the town fountain, the party learns of a larger problem with the Trapsborough water supply. Leera rejoins the group, showing signs of a small gap in her memory that leaves the party concerned. The group travels to the nearby Shrine of Drift to investigate the source of the town's water problem and find Keeper Brian Forten. The keeper of the shrine suggest that they seek out a powerful druid living at the edge of the marshes to help purify the town's water supply. After meeting with Governor Davis Chantwell, he agrees to pay the party for their assistance, if it will help keep the town's people quiet. The druid, Dwindle is found to be cantankerous and unhappy to see the group, but he agrees to aid the group if they will retrieve an egg of an Owlbears. After semi-successfully achieving their goal, the party is pursued into the forest by the father owlbear, where Dwindle must eventually save them. Admiring their dedication to his instructions, Dwindle agrees to accompany the team to Trapsborough where they can begin work on fixing the town's water supply. Episode 14 - Dwindling Resources Dwindlesets about trying to purify the water supply for the town. Krag devises a plan to pit the Red Masked Mercenaries against the warriors of Lunai. Quigley and Krag visit The Naiad, a local watering hole, popular with the fishermen of Trapsborough. There they meet Tim the town drunk who points out a man that the tow of them are convinced is the contact for the Red Masked Mercenaries. When a nearby logging camp is attacked by undead monsters the party agrees to aid in their fight and help them rebuild. Squire Quigley's wounds from the fight begin to fester and he is rushed back to the Church of Percival to receive magical healing. Episode 15 - Favored Enemy, Undead Allison Haislip guest stars as Sassafrass Sage, an elven ranger, introduced to the party by Sander Willicks, the foreman of a logging camp that has recently come under attack. Sander asks the party for its assistance in helping rid the forest of the undead menace. Using Sassafrass' tracking skills they find Winston a lost logger, who Markus is soon able to detect is actually a hag who has stolen Winston's identity. After dealing with the hag, the party moves forward through the forest encountering the hideous mandagora, before eventually finding a cave where the undead are hiding. Unable to exit the cave during the daylight, the party sets about preparing the battlefield with traps and planning their attack. Once evening falls, the party performs with rarely seen tactical accumen and precision, before Alex and Krag are struck by a supernatural fear that forces them to flee in a blind panic. Markus, Leera and Sassafrass are however able to dispatch the remaining undead creatures. Sassafraass thanks the party for their help and says that she must return to the forest as the group begins heading back to Trapsborough to check on their wounded companion, Squire Quigley. Episode 16 - Down in the Muck The party returns to the Church of Percival, to find Squire Quigley has recovered from his wounds, while Markus decides to split off from the party to do more research at the archives. The rest of the party meets up with Dwindle and finds out that he has been able to keep the town's water supply clean but is having no luck finding a permanent solution. As the party travels through town they meet Johan Mendeleve, a traveling merchant, and they are given the Scroll of Portalis, which leads to a hidden treasure, at no cost to them, provided they give him a portion of the treasure, should they recover it. During this meeting, Markus decides to hide the key to the Trapsborough sewers that lady Maizy gave to the party. Alex decides to steal a number of the merchants remaining artifacts. Dwindle advises that the party speak to Keeper Brian Forten at the Shrine of Drift for ideas on a permanent solution to cleansing the town's water supply. Markus, having learned of Alex's thievery, decides to return the items the party stole to avoid risking the wrath of the traveling merchant and is rewarded for his honesty with a magical bracelet. The party then meets back up at the Mouse & Moth where they receive a note from Madnick Modelle asking to meet, and that he promises to help bring the party closer to their destiny by delivering them to an area in the sewers, where a group of cultists, devoted to defeating Woe, used to meet. Episode 17 - Do or Do Not Madnick Modelle leads the party into the sewers and Squire Quigley discover an innovative new way to battle a caustic ooze they encounter. Eventually the party finds a shrine like chamber with a hammer etched into the door at the rear of the room, and eventually solves the mystery to unlock the door. As the party continues to battle their way through the sewers, they employ a tactic they call "Jump/Sliding" which is repeatedly attempted with very little success. The party eventually finds themselves face to face with a celestial guardian bound to the Goddess Lunai, who's sworn duty it is to stop the disciples of Woe. The party struggles to find a way to defeat their enemy but eventually discovers a method by which they are able to strike down the hound archon. Episode 18 - Woeful Performance Returning to the surface of Trapsborough with with new found treasure, the party seeks help from the Church of Percival to heal their wounds and find a way to remove the curse put on Markus by the bracelet he received from Johan Mendeleve. The church instructs the party to first see if the merchant himself knows of any way to remove the curse. Their visit does not go well, resulting in a series of unfortunate events. The party is then reminded by Dwindle that the city's water problem is still not fixed and so they decide to speak with Keeper Brian Forten, who provides the party with some ideas and magical items to help them in their quest. The party heads north and is attacked in the middle of the night as Markus is nearly swallowed whole by one of their foes. The party pushes forward toward Drift's secret caves without incident, until reaching a waterfall and large pool of water which is inhabited by several large chuul. Episode 19 - Drifting Through The party battles young chuul, guarding a pool of water near the entrance to a cave that they hope will house the river spirit Drift. Swimming through icy waters and forced to battle more of the lobster-like creatures, the party disagrees about whether to push forward or to wait and come back later. After deciding to push forward Markus plows forward making enough noise to stir the larger parents of the chuul children, who they had previously defeated. Losing the upper hand in the battle, the chuul parents give chase and the party is forced to retreat. The party eventually finds themselves exactly where they started the day, standing atop a waterfall overlooking the water below. A plan is devised to use Leera's magic to protect the team from the harsh elements and after two days they find themselves ready to return to their mission of saving Drift and vanquishing whatever evil is helping to foul the water supply. Episode 20 - The Better Part of Valor This episode marks the first time we see The Clothespins of Combat. The party plots and executes a plan to save Drift from the secret frozen cavern and the chuul within. Once beyond the ice cave the party once again encounters the spirit of Woe and Quigley proceeds to give the god a stern talking to. Krag dives into the lake and saves Drift and then the party returns to Trapsborough to claim their reward from Governor Davis Chantwell. The party soon returns to The Mouse & Moth Inn, where they meet up with Markus' old wizard pal Horatio Swan, who is talking with a member of the Red Masked Mercenaries. Horatio tells the party that he has a job for them that involves acquiring some ill-gotten goods from an unsavory lot from the nearby town of Anderley. Meanwhile Krag sneaks off to track the member of the Red Masked Mercenaries to see if he can determine why they have returned to town. Episode 21 - Swan Song The party is split. Krag continues to track a member of the Red Masked Mercenaries. The rest of the party continues to negotiate with Horatio Swan who is trying to convince them that stealing some griffin eggs from a group know as The Sixxers, is a good idea. Quigley seeks out his friend Tim, the town drunk, for more information. Ultimately the party plots an ambush using their knowledge of The Sixxers route, obtained from Horatio Swan. The plan goes almost perfectly, except for when Alex decides to kill a number of the Sixxers. Ultimately the eggs are obtained and the party scatters into the woods before magically teleporting back to Trapsborough. Quigley has severe suspicion about Horatio Swan, feeling that he may turn on the party, which causes him to not relinquish the stolen eggs. Quigley however is no match for Horatio's magic and is enchanted into giving away the eggs. Horatio assures the party that he will return in two days with the money from the sale of the eggs. Episode 22 - Strike Breakers While tracking a member of the Red Masked Mercenaries, Krag is attacked by a small band of wolves and Mr. Jones comes to his aid. Through a temporary truce, the two of them return to a ruined watchtower in the forest, where the mercenaries have established a strong presence. After being given safe passage back to Trapsborough, Krag is reunited with the party who shortly after their completed griffin egg heist. While waiting for Horatio Swan to contact them, the party is notified of a job offer at the nearby Loremire Clay Quarry. Stanford Loremire informs the party that his workers were refusing to work and needed to be "properly motivated". Stubs, a representative of the workers, tells the group that a worker was recently killed and that monsters had been seen in the pit and only after Lord Loremire paid the death benefits and ensured the safety of the pit would the workers break their strike. Determined to investigate the matter for themselves the party camps overnight in the clay pits and is attacked by wave after wave of elemental clay monsters. Episode 23 - Diplomatic Relations The battle in the clay pits continues as Markus races back to Lordmire Manor, in the light of a waning gibbous moon, in search of help. Krag flies into a blind rage and all strategy for the battle is lost as the party is pounded by clay missiles launched by the monsters. Despite large amounts of healing from Lady Leera, the battle begins to turn against the party and for the first time in the group's history, Krag runs out of rage. Eventually it is determined that a full retreat is the best course of action. Standford Loremire is unconvinced of the need to go to the pits in the middle of the night and Markus casts sleep on him and drags him to meet the party. Despite witnessing the monsters in the pit, Lord Loremire elects to discontinue his employment of the group, after essentially being kidnapped by Markus, but he does agree to pay the death benefit to his recently fallen worker. The party returns to Trapsborough following the battle and are approached by Bruce & Stanley of The Sixxers. The two na'er do wells tell the party that they have three days to deliver Horatio Swan to them along with the stolen griffin eggs. Episode 24 - Opportunity Costs The party tracks down Horatio Swan, who is detained by the the Red Masked Mercenaries for attempting to sell them fake griffin eggs. Mr. Jones, the leader of the mercenaries asks the party to procure the deed to the land surrounding their watchtower outpost, currently held by a local noble named Amberlee Smitherson. By acquiring the deed Mr. Jones hopes to challenge Amberlee's claim to the land surrounding their outpost and keep her from garnering local support needed to repel them in their effort to build onto their fortification. Before making a final decision, Krag convinces the party to make another attempt to best the mud monsters at the Loremire Clay Quarry. Armed with a clever plan and superior positioning, the group makes quick work of the mud monsters before Quigley issues a challenge to Woe who he is sure is responsible for the creatures existence. A mud monster of gargantuan size emerges from the clay pits in response and the party soon finds itself needing to retreat once more. Defeated, the party decides that they should try and acquire the deed sought by the mercenaries. Meanwhile, Markus plots methods to help ensure the release of his friend, Horatio Swan. Episode 25 - Ignoble Deeds The party decides to help the Red Masked Mercenaries and steal the deed to the forested lands north of Trapsborough from Smitherson Manor in exchange for the release of Horatio Swan. Alex's plan to infiltrate the manor goes awry and Markus uses his magic to cause confusion and help occupy the manor's security detail Todd, Dodd, Odd & Rod. Finding the drawer where the deed is kept, Alex forgets to check it for traps and falls unconscious to a poison dart, however Markus is once again able to use his magic to help save the day. Quigley, Krag and Leera' return to town where they find that Bruce & Stanley have set fire to their home. Battling the two Sixxers the party is able to capture Stanley while Bruce vanishes into the night. Episode 26 - Touch and Go Jamie Mills guest stars as Clairet Loralyn Frankie, an elven enforcer\vigilante from the town of Anderley with a grudge against The Sixxers, who killed her sister, joins the party. Armed with the deed, and after avoiding being jailed for its theft, the party splits up and sends emissaries to meet with the Red Masked Mercenaries, who were jailing Horati Swan and The Sixxers who want retribution against him for stealing their replica griffin eggs. Each group is told to meet at the Loremire Clay Quarry later that night to complete the exchange. The Red Masked Mercenaries balk at the proposal and demand the deed and the party find it mus acquiesce and are able to negotiate the Horatio's release. Later that night, Markus, trusting that the party would turn Horatio over to The Sixxers, decides to let him go and comes up with a plan to cast a silent image of the wizard to stand in his place when meeting at the clay pits, the next day. A dozen of The Sixxers, lead by Arthur Sixx and Gwyn Sixx arrive at the pits, and a battle ensues with both groups springing surprises on the other. The fight takes one an extra level of danger when the giant clay mud monster emerges from the. Several members of The Sixxers, including both Bruce & Stanley and Arthur Sixx are killed but Gwyn Sixx is able to magically escape the battle with her life. The party then returns home to contemplate the repercussions of their actions. Episode 27 - Protection From Chaos Satine Phoenix guest stars as Seraphina Beaumont, an inquisitor of Arrander conscripts the party on a search for a blasphemous tome containing dangerous rituals for calling abyssal creatures into their world. The search for the book of demon summoning leads the group to a warehouse owned by the Swift Winds Trading Company. There they find a pair of badly burned corpses, one of which contained a tattoo of the symbol of Woe. After battling a quartet of impish creatures, evidence is found leading the party to the town bar, The Naiad and its owner Nick Farroway, who reveals that a few days prior Amy Ulfur had visited looking to sell the very book they were looking for. No sign of Amy is found after rushing to her apartment, but an ice demon was found lurking in her closet. Learning that Amy had gone to a nearby cabin owned by her uncle, the party tracks her down and finds she has thrown the book into a well in order to try and rid herself of its magic, which she had sought in an effort to deal with her unexpected pregnancy. Unaware that the spirits she was trying to contact were demons from the abyss, she tried to stop the ritual of contact, leaving the portal half open. To close the portal Markus learns that he must complete the ritual, which ultimately results in the summoning of a yaenit of pure evil that the party much face in battle. After vanquishing the beast, Seraphina gathers the book and takes leave of the party, who is then immediately contacted by Mortifor stating he has found the animus of Woe. Episode 28 - Animus House Squire Quigley receives an anonymous letter containing an explosive rune, which leads the party into a battle with a massive scorpion, while Markus is off making arrangements with the Red Masked Mercenaries to protect Amy Ulfur. The party soon expects the explosive missive's origin is Gwyn Sixx. Mortifor tells the party that he suspects the animus may be an egg of a living descendant of the dragon Daralaxitran, which he suspects could be found far to the south of Trapsborough, and that reclaiming the animus may give the party what they need to complete the prophecy of Woe. As the party sets off to the south they encounter a local farmer Goddard Grimwhip who needs their assistance ridding the area of goblins who had attacked his chickens. The goblin is tracked back to their lair where the group encounters several traps in their effort to eliminate the goblin threat. Episode 29 - Rescued Rangers This is the Halloween episode. All cast members dressed as another member of the cast for this show. Headed south to get further directions from Dwindle as to the whereabouts of the animus of Woe the party instead encounters a party of ogres. The party is able to free their prisoner, a grippli named Twizz, and learns that a party of orcs has raided Dwindle's home and taken him prisoner, while also noting that he has seen strange nightmarish creatures roaming the swamp in numbers not seen before. The party sets off to help free Dwindle. Twizz lead them to the orc territory and soon find a secret entrance into the dungeons of the orc fort. After a daring rescue of their friend, Dwindle, he asks the party's help to save another captive. The party is told that the local orc shaman who had been driven made by his pursuit of a lost city in the marshes had kidnapped Dwindle to learn its location. As the party explores the perils of the fort they eventually find the lab of a mad orc alchemist in the basement. Episode 30 - Explosive Chemistry Michael Rodehaver (Papa Jim Jam) guest stars as Vander Ashtinoff. In the midst of a rescue operation at an ancient fort controlled by orcs, goblins, and a troll warlord, half the party battles a goblin alchemist, while the other half is beset by guards who are escorting Vander Ashtinoff a human alchemist, back to his room. Despite the group's victory in battle the goblin alchemist is able to escape with his life. Vander reveals that he was not a actually a captor but rather a guest who was awaiting the team's arrival, and more specifically that of Alex. He tells them a story of 30 years prior where he saved a woman that he seems certain was Alex, yet she proves to have no memory of the incident or the coin he produces which he says always seems to point to her when activated. Vander agrees to accompany Twizz, Dwindle, who able to teleport the party to the edge of an ancient city where they begin to hear sounds of a gigantic creature crackling through the nearby trees. Taking shelter in an abandoned church the party encounters an mummy, who infects both Alex and Krag with an unidentified affliction. In a nearby cavern the party encounters the orc shaman and his warriors who believes that he can steal the party's powers and become Woe's chosen. After fighting back the orc aggressors the party encounters a large stone door that can only be opened by a huge iron chain. Sounds of the massive beast they heard earlier begin to fill the cave. Krag,Leera, Alex and Markus make it through the door while Quigley holds it open. Vander decides to buy the party some time by charging off in the direction of the great beast, as Quigley loses his grip on the chain. Episode 31 - How to Maim Your Dragon The party makes their way through the ancient tunnels of the dead city of Zizzuras and stumble upon a chamber once used for human sacrifices in the name of Daralaxitran. Krag, Alex and Markus find themselves overtaken by a compulsion to make themselves the latest sacrifice to the dragon and Leera find a way to break the enchantment. Exploring the nearby rooms, the group finds five dolls that look like each member of the party and wonders what it means. They also find a set of old mithril keys, a new rune stone for Krag's hammer and a heavy metal spike covered in runes. Moving deeper into the tunnels the group finally discovers the dragon Daralaxitran, who is chained in place and unable to move. Meanwhile he is also being eaten alive by a band of rot grubs. Krag already weakened by mummy rot, charges head long into a swarm of the creatures, which he inexplicably cannot seem to find his way out of. The party finds it must make a choice to hunt down the remaining mithril keys to unlock the padlocks restraining the dragon or to return with the metal spike they found and drive it through the dragon's heart. *Fun Fact: Fan of the show Tobias Thiede vistited the studio, all the way from Germany. Episode 32 - Alex to Ashes, Krag to Dust After freeing Daralaxitran the party learns that they are not part of one prophecy, but rather two competing destinies growing in power with each decision they make. Daralaxitran reveals that he was in fact in league with The Fifth Priest of Woe and their objective was to kill Woe and establish a dominion of dragons over the realm. Daralaxitran instructs the group to assemble the five aspects of Woe at the tomb of the fifth priest of Woe to destroy the last vestige of the dead god. Leaving Daralaxitran they rejoin Squire Quigley outside of the dragon's lair and rush back to meet Dwindle who they find to be under attack from a group of deadly ghasts. Through the power of magic and potions Krag is able to be cured of his mummy rot. To help Alex however, Dwindle says that he must lead the party through the marshes to a swamp witch named Yessendra. Once there she agrees to help but only if Dwindle will teach her the secret language of druids, which causes him to lose his connection to the marshes and sever his connection to nature, and essentially be excommunicated by the greater druid culture. Returning to Trapsborough, Quigley receives a note from inquisitor Seraphina Beaumont seeking his help in Anderley. Markus seeks out Amy Ulfur and finds that she has been taken and is now in immediate mortal danger. Episode 33 - Markus on Fire As the party levels up to level 6, they meet Adam Conn who guest stars as Kimbulton, an axe wielding dwarven representative of the Swift Winds Trading Company as they develop a plan to save Amy Ulfur, who is being held captive by Gwyn Sixx. Kimbulton proves himself to be a fairly reliable ally, except for one misplaced ax throw. Gwyn Sixx hires in inquisitive imp named Jibbets to help her kill the party through a series of perilous traps and monsters. The party eventually finds Amy, who is suspended from a cage and under a spell like ability that brings her closer to death by the second. Gwyn tells the party that there's a good chance she will survive if the group will just stop and listen to her. She requests a token from each of the party members and once each of them has provide an item she agrees to let them go free. Alex gives her a set of reins and a bridle. Krag gives her a Swift Winds Trading Company trackinig stone. Leera gives her a crossbow. Kimbulton leaves her some gold and Markus gives her 2180 gold and a wand of magic missile. After leaving the items Gwyn disappears as Jibbets informs the party that he is sorry he was not able to kill any of them this but he instructs them that they are all free to go and he hopes to meet them again soon. Episode 34 - Nobody Expects Lunai's Inquisition Amy Vorphal guest stars as Lyr Evenspinner, an elven oracle who wanders into the Mouse & Moth spinning stories of a man named "Father" who has a coin in his hand (The Boatman's Copper), which does not belong to him, but once did. Upon meeting the party Lyr reveals to the party that Amy Ulfur is in fact pregnant with Markus' child and that that child will be a girl. We find out Markus has recently gained employment as a freelance scroll maker to Swift Winds and to Nick Farroway. Following up on the information from Lyr, the party goes to the graveyard at the Church of Percival to commune with Father Langdon and while doing so are attacked by an exiled shade who was once a member of the church, but who committed a dire betrayal and must now walk the graveyard protecting it. Once able to commune with Father Langdon, he provides the party with 3 cryptic clues saying "Krag is the one", "He must go", and "Solestrad" (an insignificant mining town at the north edge of the mountains. As the party begins making their way toward Solestrad, they are ambushed by Kord The Silver Eye and additional soldiers of Lunai, which eventually result in the capture of the entire party except for Lyr. Episode 35 - The Devil in the Details Amy Vorpahl guest stars as Lyr Evenspinner, Satine Phoenix guest stars as Seraphina Beaumont and Jamie Mills guest stars as Clairet Loralyn Frankie. Seraphina Beaumont employs the help of Squire Quigley and Clairet Loralyn Frankie who embark on a mission for The Church of Arrander to recover a holy relic stolen by The Sixxers known as the The Mitre of Saint Pirrin. After locating The Red Kraken, a trading post serving as a front for The Sixxers, Lyr Evenspinner comes stumbling out of the wood and approaches Quigley and tells him that his friends have been captured by Kord The Silver Eye of Lunai. Seraphina quickly promises her aid in helping find the party if Quigley will continue to help her with the recovery of the lost holy relic. The relic is found to have been taken by the imp Jibbets, who along with his mistress, Gwyn Sixx is calling on hellish minions to overrun the Sunreach Tower, a local training ground for acolytes of Arrander, in hopes of turning it into an entry point for evil to flow into the world. The party enlists the help of Squire Horace as they battle inside the tower and are eventually able to recover the holy symbol and return it to The House of the Cleansing Flame, a church of Arrander, where High Aegis Bolaron offers Sqiuire Quigleythe opportunity to become a paladin of Arrander and also offers safe passage to the mountains where his friends are being held captive by the forces of Lunai. Episode 36 - Bold Strides at Mountain High Guest starring Satine Phoenix as Seraphina Beaumont and Jamie Mills as Clairet Loralyn Frankie. Sir Quigley, Seraphina, and Clairet find their way into the Mountain Fortress of Lunai. Making their way through a the bowels of the fortress, they eventually find their way to a cell block, where their clever plan to infiltrate the guards ranks with a fake captive goes quickly awry as Quigley's overwhelming urge to "stride boldly forth" takes hold and battle ensues. Sliding past the guards to throw open all of the cell doors, Alex and Leera are soon able to join the fight and quickly overpower the guards. Upon inspection of the cell block, the party finds that Krag an Markus have been restrained by a circlet of passivity, resulting in near zombie like adherence to instruction. In an adjacent cell, the party discovers Mortifor, who has also been captured by the forces of Lunai. He informs them that they need to find Desmond Thrand, who may have a means of escape, so the party sets off in search of copper rod that unlocks the circlets and a means to flee the Lunai stronghold. Quickly they are once again beset by more guards. Besting the group, Mortifor is eventually able to lead them to a chamber in the fortress where they find Desmond, his conjured phantom Doretaya, and a idle portal. After a blistering fight the party discovers that Desmond was holding the copper rod needed to release Markus and Krag from their circlets. Meanwhile, Mortifor begins completing some calculations that bring the portal on-line and allows Clairet and Seraphina to quickly escape, but then the portal suddenly falters and blinks out. At that moment, Kord The Silver Eye is seen heading towards the room and Mortifor instructs them to "bar the door". With the portal not working the and Lunai forces at the door, the party must find a way to escape or likely face an untimely demise. Episode 37 - Make Like a Tree The Lost Episode - Recap to Ensue Upon It's Revival From The Dead Brick Time With Krag Episode 1 - Brick Time With Krag 001 Krag talks about using LEGO Mini's to recreate the party members. Episode 2 - Brick Time With Krag 002 EPISODE CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE Episode 3 - Brick Time With Krag 003 EPISODE CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE Episode 4 - Brick Time With Krag 004 Krag talks about using LEGO food. Episode 5 - Brick Time With Krag 005 EPISODE CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE Episode 6 - Brick Time With Krag 006 Krag explores the possibilities of what would happen if the Dragons and Stuff party stopped adventuring. EVIL GM Jim Jam's GM Gems Episode 1 - EVIL GM Jim Jam's GM Gems 001 EPISODE CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE Episode 2 - EVIL GM Jim Jam's GM Gems 002 EPISODE CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE. GM Evil Jim Jam offers up tips on party exploration. Episode 3 - EVIL GM Jim Jam's GM Gems 003 GM Evil Jim Jam offers up tips on magic items and the best time to equip them. Episode 4 - EVIL GM Jim Jam's GM Gems 004 GM Evil Jim Jam offers up tips on gaming atmosphere. Episode 5 - EVIL GM Jim Jam's GM Gems 005 GM Evil JIM Jam offers up tips on increasing your survivability, party effectiveness and overall enjoyment of the Pathfinder experience, including thinking about monsters. Dragons and Stuff: Sidetracked Episodes Sidetracked Episodes take place outside of the Dragons and Stuff universe and storyline. Episode 1 - Monster Hunt The men of Dragons and Stuff set out on a madcap adventure filled with magic items, mayhem and body swapping. EPISODE CURRENTLY UNAVILABLE Episode 2 - Shipwrecked The party wakes up aboard a capsized ship and must fight to figure out where they are and what is going on. (Currently there is only limited access to this episode through Twin Galaxies). Dragons and Stuff: Specials A Very Merry Kragmas Holiday Special This episode was created as a holiday special and has helped serve as the closest thing to Dragons and Things: The Musical, that we might ever see. Category:Episodes